I'll Follow The Sun
by Fearlessheart17
Summary: Not ATU.After a car accident claims the life of young Paul McCartney in the summer of 1963,Lucy,the girl with him on the night he died,tries to find out more about the man she had just met from his best friends.The remaining Beatles all fall in love with the mysterious girl who carries a part of Paul with her,but they must decide who is best to have this fragile girl for their own.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a new fic that's going to be a little bit different. I'm so excited to share this with everyone because I've had this idea for a couple months now. Please take time to tell me what you think. I'm writing the next chapter for Something tonight and I'll update tomorrow morning.**

* * *

**I'll Follow The Sun**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**July 28, 1963**

**11:45 p.m.**

_Don't Make Me Over _by Dionne Warwick started softly playing on the record player when Paul placed the needle on the disc. He walked over to the love of his life; the girl he had just finally met this morning.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they slowly danced in his small apartment in London. She looked up at his beautiful face. His soft features were slightly illuminated in the dim lighting that the full moon outside the window provided. She stared at him, taking in this moment; he was quietly humming along with the song with his eyes closed. She rested her head on his chest once again.

She could feel his heartbeat against her temple and he could feel hers against his chest. She took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to slowly lift her head. Paul felt her place her soft lips on his neck; he held her closer.

"Lucille," Paul almost whispered to break the comfortable silence.

She acknowledged his perfect voice by tearing her lips from his neck and looking up at him.

Paul pulled away from her and gazed into her piercing ice blue eyes, "Lucille, can I call you Lucy?"

She giggled softly as she beamed at his Liverpool accent, "I told you this morning that you could."

Paul was fascinated by this girl he barely knew, but somehow he felt as if he knew everything about her. He wanted to start a conversation with her just so he could hear her accent, a perfect posh London accent that had a slight twang.

He dipped his head down slowly. As he kissed her he felt something different, something wonderful. They pulled apart from each other and smiled.

Lucy searched Paul's eyes and found lust and happiness. She didn't even think of his Beatles persona, the thing that had brought them together in the first place, as she kissed back.

Their innocent kiss had turned into a passionate one and soon the two young adults were fighting each other for fiery dominance.

Lucy stripped from her light sweater in the process and Paul freed himself from his suit jacket. Soon the sounds of their lips meshing together, zippers being unzipped, and the soft music from the record player was all that was heard in the room.

Paul pulled down his trousers never breaking the kiss with Lucy. He knew where they were headed and he had known they would end up here in the back of his mind all day. Paul helped Lucy slip out of her dress while gazing in her eyes.

He watched lustfully as she slid off her undergarments quickly and climbed beneath the covers in his bed. Paul stripped from his underwear and got into bed quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Paul held himself over Lucy while he looked into her eyes and gave her soft, playful pecks on the lips. She inhaled and exhaled loudly as she looked into his eyes. Paul kissed her cheek and moved to finally enter her.

Lucy inhaled sharply at the pain and Paul whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

She nodded vigorously just hoping he would continue what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began moving again and kissed behind his ear.

Later in the night, Paul talked Lucy into going for a ride with him. The pair climbed into his old VW bug and the car roared to life. Paul rolled down the windows before they pulled away from the apartment building. The nighttime summer air rushed around them as they drove onto the freeway.

They sat in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Lucy looked at the trees rushing past them as Paul drove onto a little country road all the way in Surrey outside of London. She thought to herself that she was living every girl's dream in England. She was sitting next to Paul McCartney of the Beatles in his car after making love to him.

She was just another one of the fan girls outside Abbey Road Studios that happened to catch Paul's attention one summer day. She had been running into Paul a lot lately around London and every time they would see each other they would just smile. She was walking outside the studios this morning when Paul was leaving and finally introduced himself, even though she definitely knew who he was.

Paul stopped his car in the middle of the road and turned the key to shut it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Paul laughed, "I have to tell you something very important."

Lucy giggled at his urgency, "You're in the middle of the road."

"This is important, Lucy."

Paul was the only person that called her Lucy; he was the only person that had ever asked, "Paul, can you at least move out of the road?"

Paul smiled, "It'll be fine. I've wanted to say something all day."

"Okay, go ahead," Lucy smiled back at him.

"First of all, tonight was the best night ever," Paul winked at her, "I've wanted to stop and talk to you since you served me tea in the café on Abbey Road. You are so beautiful. I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now."

Lucy patiently waited for what Paul had to say.

He took a deep breath, "Lucy, I've loved yo-,"

Something crashed into the back of Paul's old VW bug and the sound of metal crunching filled Lucy's ears.

"Paul!" She screamed over the noise but there was no reply.

After the crash Lucy sat looking out her smashed window with blood running down her face from her forehead. A man limped up to her window.

He was crying, "I didn't see you. I'm so sorry; I called an ambulance from the phone in my car."

Lucy closed her eyes and just as she heard sirens; she drifted into a deep slumber, thinking of Paul's beautiful face and soft lips.

When she awoke a fireman was carrying her. She looked back and saw the mess of Paul's car and a huge truck that had slammed into the back of it. She became more alert when she saw the ambulance workers recovering Paul's limp body from the wreckage, "NO!"

"Calm down, he'll be alright," the fireman told her as ambulance workers strapped her onto a gurney.

She knew better and she took a good look a Paul's fragile face as nurses rushed his stretcher past her and put him into a separate ambulance.

He wasn't going to be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think about my new story? I love to hear lots of feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the KIND reviews. I'll eventually get around to posting another chapter of Something….**

* * *

**I'll Follow The Sun**

**Chapter 2**

**John**

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since I got a phone call in the middle of the night informing me that Paul was dying at the London hospital.

Although I would probably never admit out loud; I loved him. I would have never had the strength to say it to his face, but he was my best friend. We had been through a hell of a lot together and it wasn't fair that he was taken from this life so quickly.

Who was going to stand beside George to my right playing bass?

Apparently, a new guy named Ronald was going to attempt to replace my best friend. Eppy, our manager, called me after dinner tonight claiming that he had found the perfect replacement. That's what kills me, it's been two weeks and he already wants to replace Paul. I suppose he just cares about money; I guess he wasn't in the least bit sad about Paul.

Why did bloody Paul have to die anyway? Why did all our hopes and dreams have to be ruined?

I heard the stairs creaking and soon I saw Cynthia's blonde hair. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts. As she walked over to the couch, I looked up and down her legs. She had had our son Julian a couple months ago and she was radiant.

"John, are you coming to bed soon?" She asked me timidly.

I took another sip of my brandy and another long drag of my ciggie, "Yeah, in a few minutes."

She sat down beside me, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay," I replied dryly.

Cyn rested her head on my shoulder and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her. She threw her legs up and draped them across my lap.

"John, I'm worried about you," she said.

"I'm okay," I said taking another sip of my brandy.

I wasn't okay; I had been staring at the roaring fire in the fireplace for three hours or ever since Brian's phone call after dinner.

My thoughts drifted to Paul as Cyn placed soft kisses on my jawline and neck. I could never replace Paul and now Brian was desperate to for a last ditch effort to save a broken band.

"What did Brian say on the phone?" Cynthia asked pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

I sighed, "He found a replacement for Paul."

Cyn hugged me close, "Oh, I'm so sorry John."

"It doesn't matter Cyn. If everyone else can forget Paul then I can too."

"John, no one is forgetting Paul. Brian is just putting the personal things aside and thinking about the future of the band."

I got up quickly from the couch and paced back and forth, "That's just it, Cynthia, I don't know if I can be in the band anymore. Not without Paul."

Cynthia stood from the couch and hugged me closely, "Paul would not be happy if you just quit. This was your dream."

I sat back on the couch and grabbed my brandy, "I don't know how to go on Cyn. How do you move on when your best friend just dies out of nowhere?"

"You have to find your own way to move on," Cyn replied quietly.

Tears started to cover my eyes. I threw my brandy glass abruptly and it shattered when it hit the picture above the fireplace.

I jumped up, "Why does this keep happening to me Cynthia!? Why does everyone I love have to die!?"

I sat down on the couch, buried my head in my hands, and cried. Cyn slowly rubbed my back as heavy tears overcame me.

"First Uncle George and then mother. Now Paul. But I can't handle Paul's," I sobbed, "I just can't."

"Come to bed now John," Cyn said grabbing my arm.

I followed Cyn up the stairs and silently prepared myself for tomorrow—the first day back to the studio after Paul's death.

**Ringo**

I slowly opened my puffy eyes. My cheeks were tight from the tears that had streamed down them almost all night.

It had been two weeks since I saw Paul lifelessly lying in the cold hospital. He was dead and I wanted to question what was to become of the band without him. Paul was the oil that kept the machine running. Who would write all of our songs? Sure there was John, but he needed Paul. Paul and John were like a dream team of songwriters and I wasn't sure John could be as strong as he was when Paul was around.

Brian told me that he found some guy named Ronald who played bass and sang like Paul apparently.

I felt a tear leave my eye and fall onto the pillow.

We had to be at the studio today and I honestly think that it will be a disaster. Brian told me that we have to start recording the new album and rerecord some of the songs we had already finished with Paul. I'm terribly afraid of John blowing up at the studio.

Paul was all of our best friend, but he and John had something special. I joined the band later than everyone so I didn't witness the beginning of their friendship. George explained to me that Paul helped John through his mother's death. He said that that is what made them so close. None of us had a friendship with Paul and John like they had with each other.

I finally made myself leave the comfort and safety of my bed to get dressed for the day. I slowly put on my clothes and sat alone in the kitchen to eat a small breakfast and a cup of tea. I walked outside as the warm air surprised me when it hit my face. The skies wore the usual overcast; they properly reflected the feeling of today. I got in my car and began the familiar drive to the studio.

Out of all the feeling of dread about today, I felt as if interesting and cheerful might happen today.

**George**

_"Where are we going Paul?" I asked him as we walked through the familiar streets of Speke._

_"George, I'm taking you to audition for The Quarrymen," Paul replied looking over at me._

_"Really Paul?" I really want the other guys to like me," I said looking around at the beautiful day in Liverpool._

_Paul looked at me again and smiled, "Once John hears you play 'Raunchy' he'll let you in. Don't worry."_

I blinked the tears out of my eyes so I could drive. It had been two weeks since Paul died and Brain wanted us back in the studio. He got some bloke named Ronald to sing and play bass. Ugh! No one could replace Paul.

I still remember the image of Paul's lifeless body lying in the hospital bed. We had a small intimate funeral for him in Liverpool with only a few people.

For these past two weeks I haven't been able to shake the image of the person in the hospital bed next to Paul. A girl who was apparently in the wreck with Paul, but she got to live.

I remember a small voice calling me over to her bed as the other lads cried over Paul's body. I remember the frightened look in her crystal blue eyes; her dark, brown hair framing her head on the pillow. I remember her looking at me through all of the hospital rig she was hooked up to. I remember her soft voice whispering, "I'm so sorry. I loved him so. I didn't…"

Most of all, I remember the sound of her small voice disappearing as I walked away because I didn't care. I hated her for living and for Paul dying.

As I came out of my deep thoughts I looked to my left and saw two teenage boys walking down the side of the road. They reminded me of Paul and I when we were that age.

I turned onto Abbey Road and pulled up the security gate at the studios. Mal Evans, our roadie, saw me immediately and opened the gates. I pulled my car into one of the front spots and sat in my car for a few moments to collect myself before entering the studio.

My eyes clouded up and I blinked back tears at the dread of returning to this studio. I got out of my car , put my sunglasses on, and locked my car as I headed to the front door.

I began to walk up the front steps until I heard someone behind me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Brian Epstein," a woman's voice said to me.

I turned around slowly; it was the girl from the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think Lucy's doing at Abbey Road Studios? Tell me what you guys think about the chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. School started and it's my senior year, so I've been busy applying for college. Love you guys though! You know I do! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this quickly.**

* * *

**I'll Follow the Sun**

**Chapter 3**

**George**

The girl from the hospital was here at Abbey Road Studios, standing in front of me.

"Can you tell me where Brian Epstein is?" She asked again.

I stood there, speechless, staring at her. She stared at me, probably thinking I was crazy.

"Follow me," I said walking through the front door.

Why was she here? What did she want? How could she just show up at a time like this?

I led her through the back hallway to Studio 2. When I walked in the door, John was yelling at who I assumed was Ronald.

"You have to bloody do this right! You can't just waltz in here acting like the leader of this band," John looked at me, "George, you're bloody late!"

I ignored John and started looking for Brian in the sound booth with the girl from the hospital following close behind me.

"Where's Brian?" I asked.

"He said he'd be back in a few minutes," the new guy replied.

I noticed that he was the same height as Paul. He had a dark moptop like the rest of us, and he was left handed. A Hofner bass was strapped around him, but not Paul's because no one would have ever allowed that. It was shiny and brand new.

I turned to the girl, "You can sit on the couch until Brian gets back."

I realized that I was being very short with her as I turned away. I didn't care; however, because honestly, I didn't want anything to do with her.

**Lucy**

George, of course I knew his name. Paul talked about him in the few short days that I was in love with him.

George turned to me, "You can sit on the couch until Brian gets back."

He turned away from me and walked over to the rest of the band. That was the most I had ever heard George say. Paul had said that he was quiet when he wasn't comfortable with something or someone.

I sat on the couch and observed the space I was in. So, this is where Paul had worked every day. I recognized the other two Beatles from the pictures Paul had shown me in the magazine. He had been so excited because it was their very first photo shoot. John was yelling at a man I didn't recognize. I guessed that he was Paul's replacement.

I looked over to see Ringo sitting behind his drum set. He looked bored and he sighed as John's yelling grew louder. I looked at the new guy, who was taking in all of John's insults.

Suddenly, I felt sick; I couldn't stand to watch this anymore. I felt guilty for being alive; I wanted Paul to be here. Even though I knew it wasn't, I felt as if Paul's death was my fault. I felt bad for coming here, but I had nowhere left to go.

Even in his absence, I felt Paul's presence beside me and in my heart. I looked back at Ringo. He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back. He pointed somewhere behind me. I looked to see who I guessed was Brian, descending the stairs.

"Okay, settle down. Can we please just finish this album?" He said loudly and with authority.

I thought I saw John roll his eyes and George cleared his throat.

I stood up from the couch as he walked past me, "Mr. Epstein. I'm Lucy Butler. I need to talk to you about Paul. I called you yesterday."

He sighed, "Yes. Come with me to my office. Boys," he turned to them, "work."

Brian started to walk back up the stairs and I timidly followed him. _So, this was Paul's manager? _I thought as we walked through the sound booth. I followed him down a long hallway and into a small office. He sat down at his desk and I sat in a chair in front of it.

Brian looked seriously at me, "The baby is for sure Paul's?"

I nodded.

**John**

I've had enough of this bloke coming in here and trying to take Paul's place.

"I need a break," I said into the microphone.

"Okay boys, ten minute break," Our producer, George Martin, said from the sound booth.

I took off my guitar and walked up the stairs to the hallway. Brian had just left with that mysterious girl moments ago. I decided to be nosy and find out who she was and why she was here. I approached Brian's office stood close enough to the door where I could hear the conversation.

"I know it's his. I haven't been with anyone else, ever," I heard the girl say.

I heard Brian sigh, "I don't understand why you can to me."

"I have nowhere else to go, Mr. Epstein. I want to learn more about Paul. I was wondering if I could get some kind of job where I could work with The Beatles, to find out more about Paul," she explained.

"Paul didn't know?" Brian asked her.

Paul didn't know what? Who was this girl and how did she know my best friend?

"I just found out a week ago. I just want to know a little bit more about my baby's father," she said.

I could hear the tears in her eyes. She must've been the girl with Paul on the night he died. She was pregnant with Paul's child! I couldn't believe it.

Brian spoke again, "Well, I can find you something to do. I suppose you act as the boys' personal assistant. You know, fetch them water and snacks."

"Mr. Epstein, you don't know how much I appreciate this. I'm sorry I'm being such a bother," she said.

"No problem. You can start by just hanging out in the studio today if you like," Brian told her.

Brian opened the door, "Oh! John, you're supposed to be working."

"We're on a break, Eppy," I told him.

I glanced at the girl, she was scanning me over.

Brian spoke, "John, would you mind showing Lucy around the studios? She will be the new personal assistant to the Beatles."

"I would love to," I told him, looking at her.

Brian walked away and I stepped up to Lucy, "So, you've got Paul's bun in the oven?"

She giggled, "You are exactly how Paul described you."

"Paul talked about me? He said nice things, I assume," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yes, he did," she said, smiling.

I carefully looked her over as we began walking down the hallway; she was beautiful. Old Paulie did a great job with this bird. As she continued to smile, I realized exactly why Paul had fallen in love with her.

**Ringo**

John and the girl that George brought came walking into the studio from the back entrance.

"Paul did that?" The girl laughed.

John smiled, "Yeah, his father was furious."

George, who was standing beside me, grabbed his guitar and sighed as John and the girl came into the studio.

The girl sat down on the couch again. I stared at her; her dark brown hair and piercing, blue eyes made her stunning.

"If you don't close your mouth, Ringo, you might start catching flies," I heard John say.

I closed my mouth that I didn't realize I had had open in the first place.

John chuckled, "She's pretty isn't she?"

"She's beautiful," I said. "Who is she?"

John picked up his guitar, "She was the last person to see Paul alive. She just found out she was pregnant. She came here looking for a job and to learn more about Paul."

I walked over to the couch. I was intrigued by this mysterious girl.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hi," she looked up at me. "You must be Ringo."

"Yes, and you are?"

"Lucy," she smiled.

God, her smile was beautiful.

I grinned, "I'm glad you're nice. Most girls don't like me because I'm little, and they think I'm goofy."

I realized I was babbling from nervousness.

She laughed and I knew what I felt was love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah! Little Ringo is in love. John seemed to take a liking to Lucy as well. Don't worry, George will come around. Review!**


End file.
